Carrying on the Mission Aluacard x Seras
by Countess of the Shadows
Summary: Set after Alucard returns after 30 years, what will happen when Integra passes on? My first Fanfic, My grammar is kinda shot, but I've always had this idea in my head (Lemons through out, Lemon Warning)
1. Chapter 1

It's been 30 years since Alucard had vanished. Not dead, nor Alive. He was the definition of a conundrum. Seras knew with his disappearance, she had to replace him and the men they lost. Of course she had her familiar Pip Surrounding the Hellsing estate, but that also means she can't make her blood arm physical. knowing that once she does, he will lay dormant in her, unable to help protect the Hellsing manor. With each passing year Integra grew older, wrinkles made there way to her once smooth skin. Her glasses getting thicker, and cigars lasting longer. With the absence of Alucard, Seras took his place as Intergas Gun, Shield, and only friend. Interga had no children, but this is what she wanted. To have the Hellsing legacy end, letting Alucard free, silently praying that he will not go back to Dracula that everyone once knew.  
The night was calm, quiet and peaceful. Seras made her rounds, checking up on new soldiers making sure they are training properly. This new generation was born after the attack of Millennium, so all they knew where stories of Alucard and Seras. With those stories, the respected Seras 100 times more. But the stories of Alucard, the were secretly glad he was gone. For they feared such a being existed for so long with the power to wipe out an entire city in 1 night, it was beyond fable! Seras would kindly put fuel to the fire of there fears, ever so slowly with comments like "If Alucard could see you all now... I can't even think of how frustrated he'd be with you and you will not like when he is frustrated" then she would chuckle and dismiss the squad.  
But the mention of his name hurt her heart so much, she materialized into her room just in time to sob. She leaned against her door , staring at the ceiling, trying to catch her breath. she closed her eyes whispering "Please, just come home Master. I just... I just..." she could never finish the sentence out-loud before falling to her knees crying. what she wanted to say is 'Please, just come home Master. I just can't do it without you. I feel so empty, and my heart hurts so much. You are the only one that can stop it.' But, all she could do is sob her vampiric heart out. Bloody tears pooled on the floor in front of her. She stopped herself. She needed to be strong. For Hellsing, for Sir Integra, for her soldiers, and if Alucard could see her... for Alucard. She wiped away her tears and stood up straight, fixing her uniform. she whispers, like a prayer "Sorry Master, I just had to let my emotions out" and with that she walks out of her room.  
She walked deeper into the basement, meeting those big red symbols across a thick door; Alucards Room. She opened it, walking in slowly. she stood for a second in the center of the room, in front of his throne. Looking off to her right to see his coffin, untouched with the cement block took from the scene of his disappearance. nothing was touched, well, to the common eye. Seras got into the habit, year after Alucards vanishment, to sleep in Alucards coffin. At first it was just to smell his ancient, powerful scent to keep her mind from going to far into depression. but she has now made it her normal sleeping area. she slid the cement block off the coffin and open the lid, half hoping Alucard was laying in it. But it was the same as every night for the past 30 years; empty. she kicked off her boots outside of the coffin and tip toed inside. she sat down, knees to chest as she reached outside of the coffin, grabbing the block, then setting it down next to her in the coffin. Once the block was on the left side of the Pillow, she laid down in the coffin just staring at it. she didn't close the coffin, just in case she had to leave in a hurry.  
Every now and then she would get a breeze carrying her masters scent, but when she would search the area, she couldn't find him. Little that she knew, Alucards being was bouncing between devoured lives, killing them one by one, but every once in a while he slip back into his reality, catching a glance of what his world has become. It seemed to be every 5 years he bounce back, before being pulled back into his inner war. He saws Integras ageing and Seras strength. But he always caught Seras at her weakest time. She was always crying, and not a weakling crying, but a mourning. Mourning that he was gone. He would hear her whispered prayers, the little she said made him more driven to finish of the souls that were left. He was nothing more than a shadow in his world, but the small amount of time he was allowed He'd follow Integra 10%, then acknowledging that she'll never change, He'd go back to Seras. He has caught her quiet a few times sleeping in his coffin. ' My poor Seras Victoria' with as much power he could muster, he went to the foot of the coffin, bringing up the deep red sheet over Seras. He'd get so close to her lips, just hoovering, knowing he could not touch her. He'd just whisper her name "My beautiful Seras Victoria" and he'd go back to his war before she awoke.  
Seras still stared at the block, thinking if there was a way to bring him back through this, thing! but she let out a sigh knowing that she has read every book in Hellsing and came up empty. Suddenly, she heard gun shots from Sir Intergras room, she shot into action materializing her guns and then to Sir Integras room. Eyes Blazing red as she kicked open the door, ready to release Hell on the intruder. But time froze still, she could believe her eyes. she flicked on the lights for Sir Integra, but she new that scent anywhere.  
Alucard started chuckling at his welcoming "As loud as ever" He smirked at Seras.  
Seras' face lit up as she cheerfully screamed "you are back!"  
As Alucard and Intergra had choice of words ,Seras backed out into the hallway out of respect. she glanced over her shoulder before she was out of sight seeing Interga feeding Alucard with the blood from her finger. A pang hit Seras' heart. She grit her teeth and her eyes glowed red of jealousy, but she caught herself and disappeared to her room. Making Pip retreat back into her body, leaving her a physical arm.  
Alucard sensed a spiked in Seras' aura, before she vanished. He knew exactly what she tried to hide, jealousy. He stood up and bowed before Integra, as in requesting to return to his chambers. Integra nodded , knowing what he was asking. He moved through the shadows only to become a shadow in Seras' room. Surprisingly, Integra turned the room next to Seras' an attachment. she took out the exterior door to the second room, so the only way to get to it, was through Seras' room. 'My my, Police Girl has been spoiled in my absents' he smirked to himself. they knocked down the center part of the room for the walk way. within the spare area, took Alucard back for a bit. Something so simple, that meant to world to Seras; Her own bathroom. But not just a normal shower, toilet, sink bathroom, no no no that's not 'Hellsing' standard. the floor was black marble with his and her sinks, a grand mirror that hung above them. toilet was standard but across the sinks was her pride an joy, an in-floor tub with jets, large enough to fit 4 of Seras! Alucard creeped closer noticing she was playing music, he saw a radio on the floor, with each pulsating beat the speakers lit up glue, giving everything a calm vibe. It was an electronic sound, but the bass and calming beats didn't make it annoying. Oh how he hated techno, but this new age music was nice. he went closer to the phone plugged into the stereo to read what it said 'DJ Sona- Ethereal' My, phones have become so advanced' he thought. As he took his eyes off of the phone he looked at Seras. the tub was filled with water and she layed under the surface, watching the lights brighten up the ceiling. Alucard made himself physical, just watching his naked Draculina seem so at peace, losing herself in music. His gaze stared heading south from her face, Next song came on 'Aether- Stargazer', more calming beats. He didn't know if it was the music, the lights, or his absence, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
She slowly emerged, not wanting to get her surroundings wet. she felt someone else in the room, she looked to her left seeing Alucard just blankly staring at her. Her face burned bright as she covered herself and quickly sinking back into the tub, failing at her original plan of not getting anything wet. "Ma-master, what are you doing in here?!" she looked away embarrassed.  
He said nothing, just de-materialized his red coat, and black jacket, leaving only his white shirt. he took off his gloves and rolled up his sleeves. He knelt next to the tub. Seras glanced over to make eye contact with him. moment of silence before he chuckled lowly, which made her stiffen even more " are you a virgin, my dear?" recalling the first night the met. Seras' was so embarrassed she couldn't think straight, which entertained him greatly.  
"OF COURSE I AM!" she blurted out. When silence hit right after she yelled that, it didn't help her embarrassment. she groaned letting her head rest on her knees, still covering every inch she could of her lady parts. she sighed " Why do ask, my Master" she slowly glanced at him through her blonde bangs. Without her knowledge her voice sounded lust-filled and her eyes burned with a flame only he could put out  
Corners of Alucards mouth turned up in that handsomely evil smirk she loved. He reached his un-gloved finger under her chin, making her face him completely. he just leaned closely to her face with a smirk on his . her face went to an embarrass lust-filled eyes, hazed over and her beautiful soft pink lips slightly parted.  
there lips lightly brushed, and Alucard let out a small breath, letting it dance over her lips. This small act, sent her over the edge, literally. with a small gasp, she rushed Alucard. Lips pressed against his, flying out of the tub onto the floor. she pulled away, to look at him, that second of heaven, lasted too short because she noticed,  
shes still naked  
Alucard is under her  
and he hasn't even been back home for more than 24hrs  
Embarrassment over took her, she scrabbled to her feet and ran into her bedroom side. It didn't help the next song on her phone was "Earned it- The Weekend" also known for being in the movie 50 shades of grey... her luck right? she ran to the 4 posted king size bed that she got 15 years ago. ripping off the silk deep red sheet and wrapped it around herself. Alucard just slowly stalked his Draculina, being amused by her shyness. She saw him, dripping wet from her brazen act, his white shirt clung to his athletic build body. hugging around his pecs, shaping his geek statue abs. His hair damp, Raven strands that clung to his face. she was embarrassed for what she did, but loved the after math of it. He chuckled. 'OH GOD HE HEARD MY THOUGHTS'  
"My My, my little innocent virgin Police girl has such a naughty mind" he stalked closer calmly, to the point where she back up, falling onto the bed. stumbling on the sheets, her foot forcefully it pulled down, the upper half of her coverage is now exposed. she quickly tried to cover herself, but Alucard caught her arms before she did. he pinned them above her head, as he placed his mouth in the nook of her neck. "I have missed feeling you my Seras Victoria" she gasped, he was using his Romanian accent. oh he knew that she loved it, and it was driving her insane. "every now and then i came back to this reality, and do you know what i saw?" Seras held her breath  
'Oh god no' she thought  
"Oh yes my Beautiful Draculina, someone has been keeping my coffin warm for me when i was gone, this room barely smells of you. But im sure, if i went to my room, that's all i would smell" He smirked into her nook of her neck. Seras had tears of embarrassment until he spoke again. "But that's not all i saw, my darling" she blinked at his words. "every time I'd bounce between worlds, i heard you cry, crying for me, my return. Why my Draculina? Why my Seras Victoria? Crying for a monster such as me?" he lifted his head and hovered over hers.  
Tears built up her eyes "My Master, in my eyes you are no monster." his eyes widen with shock. "i cried because im a foolish fledgling. I, Seras Victoria, have fallen in love with her master and i never told him before he left this world" He let go of one hand and gentle traced he perfect face.  
"My Seras Victoria" he whispered in a heavy accent like he did 30 years ago. lust was taking over her again as she to in a small gasp. Instinct took of as she arched her body against his. Breast against his wet shirt, making them stiff. Her inhale shuddered. His hand slowly slid down her sides, and under her lower back, making them even closer. He moved his knees onto the bed, between her legs, pinning the sheet down. He traced the shell of her ear with his tongue, whispering "the sun will rise in the matter of hours, Police Girl. You should rest." A whimper escaped her mouth for objection, she did not want him to stop his tender touching. His low baritone chuckle filled the room at her needing reaction. sliding his hand that once was on her lower back, down her butt, then to her front , cuffing her hot sex. she jerked away with a gasp, making her breast bounce. " Such an innocent Draculina" he lowly spoke, as he extended his tongue, grazing the top of her nips. She moaned in ecstasy. she has never been touched like this. he spun his tongue around the areola, while he messaged her heat through the silk sheets. he descended his mouth to her right breast, sucking the top of the mound, letting go of her hands to he can grab the left breast. she tried to move, but noticed she was bound.  
His shadows still pinned her arms up, and she felt them slowly wrapping around her ankles. slowly spreading them apart. Alucard stood up from the bed, grabbing the loose silk fabric, sliding off her body. the Silk shaped her body like water, dancing around her curves. she closed her eyes, embarrassed he saw her like this. "Master, please, don't look at me like this"  
He looked at her with loving eyes "Look at me, my lovely Seras" with the sound of her name, she gazed at him through her lashes, and her lust grew more. He de-matirialized the rest of his clothing, and he was the true meaning of a living Greek statue. marble white skin, perfectly sculpted body. He had black chest hair that was spread across his chest that led down the center, going to his privates. He crawled back on the bed, kneeling between her legs. "Do you truly love me?" a simple question that had a lot of meaning. He lowered his head between her legs, hands grabbing her ass. "Do you truly love me , Seras?" he extended his tongue and licked her folds  
She moaned "Yes! Yes my master, i truly love you!" with that, he inserted his tongue slowly making her tighten her thighs around his head. Complete trust in him, she let pleasure wash over her. She closed her eyes as he massaged her inner walls with his devilish tongue. He could feel her walls tighten around his tongue, he let out a pleasant hum. The vibrations of his hum also most made her cum, but she didn't want to seem easy and weak. All she could do was moan, and short gasps with her shocking squeaks of pleasure. The noises she made had Alucard ready to take her. But she was still a virgin, not just any virgin, she was his. Yes, the night he turned her, she was his. His for eternity.  
He retracted his tongue from inside her, having her juices coat his tongue and chin. He wiped his chin off and crawl upwards to Seras' face. He has never seen such a beautiful face like hers. Now that it was covered in pleasure and lust, she was perfection. "The choice is yours, it always has been" quoting another line when they first met. He let go of her arms and legs from bondage, 'Not this time. This will be her first time, I don't want to scare her like she is forced' He thought deeply, just staring into her lust hazed eyes. Waiting for an answer.  
"Will it hurt?" she whispered  
"For a few moments, but you will heal quickly, you are a Draculina" he smirked, and she gave a slight smile back. She lifted her head to kiss him passionately, her hands on each side of his face. That was his answer. "You must drink from me when i say, our bond now will break but something much, much stronger will form"  
She was silent for a moment "I would follow you to the deepest pits of Hell, just to be with you"  
His eyes softened " An angel in Hell to be with a monster such as myself? God must hate me from stealing you away" He darkly chuckled, and she lightly giggled loving the sadistic compliment. He spread open her legs with his, and placed his erect member over her opening "You may shed tears, grab on to me,what ever you must do, because it will hurt for a moment, but i promise you, i will bring you pleasure shortly after"  
"I trust you, my Master" she whispered. he placed his left hand above Seras' Shoulder to prop him up and the other around Seras' waist, she was such a small woman compared to him. She, being only 5ft and he being 6ft8. He started slowly inserting into her, making her adjust to him as painless as he could. Then he met her hem. he looked at her with a silent question, he then went down on his forearm so she can wrap her arms around his neck.  
"I wish i could make this painless for you, my love" and he pushed through. Her arms tightened around him and she let out a squeak of pain, frozen in pain. a tear from each eye ran down her cheeks, Alucard kissed them away.  
He felt her adjust to him and loosen, so he inserted more into her, little did Seras' know, Alucard was a very above average man. She was surprised she could fit all of him in her, but she wasn't hurting anymore. He moved his hips in a circular motion, making her pain into pleasure. With his actions, she answered with moans and deep her left still around his neck the right hand went to the back of his scalp, intertwining with his raven locks. He slightly pulled out of her, only to slowly put it back. Seras closed her eyes and soaked up this blissful feeling. Her pink lips parted slightly, and Alucard swooped down to capture them. He could feel her pleasure. Pleasure that he is giving to her. He quickened his pace, making her eyes flutter open, breaking there kiss just to gasp in ecstasy. Alucard grinned devilishly, seeing his pure innocent police girl give into erotic feeling.  
"Ma-master! I think I'm gonna..."  
"Gonna what, my police girl?" He asked teasingly, oh how he enjoyed teasing her when shes like this.  
"Ma-A-ster! Why must you A-sk?" She was getting so close, she was letting go, she felt like her head was light as a feathers, and in haled deeply.  
"Yes! Seras, give in, give me everything you have!" Alucard meeting his climax as well he knew what he had to do "Seras, bite me! Drink from me now!" As they both hit there climax, sinking teeth into each others necks. There fledgling and sire bond broke, but a new one formed.  
As they simmered down, Alucard slowly pulled out of Seras, laying next to her. He held her close to his chest, summoning the sheets over them. "We are now mated my lovely Seras, eternally together. No one can come between us. I am yours and you are mine"  
Seras closed her eyes feel drained. "Thats just perfect for me" she giggled. "Ma- Alucard may i say something?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Is it weird that I thought you with facial hair was really attractive? Because I really did, weird huh?"  
He smirked and transformed his face of that his true self, but pulling his long thick wavy hair into a bun that sat at his crown. "You love me for me my Darling?" he spoke with such a thick accent that Seras opened her eyes to see the gorgeous sight in front of her  
'Oh God i wish i wasn't so tired!' she thought  
"such naughty thoughts, my dear. When you wake i might have to change back into this state, if its that easy to spark your interest" he winked at her flustered face. he could still read her mind, but she can also read his, if he wanted her too. "but for now" He changed himself to the shoulder length hair and clean shaving "It would give Integra a heart attack to see me like that, even though as funny it would be to see her reaction, i dont want to be chained in my coffin and thrown into a river" He chuckled deeply, making the vibrations waken Seras slightly.  
As the sun was on the horizon, rising into the morning sky, the 2 mated vampires slept peacefully. wrapped in each others embrace. Alucard was home, Seras was forever his, and Hellsing is almost at its end. What will happen after his master, Sir. Integra dies?


	2. This is Goodbye

With Alucards return, the mansion was anything but quiet. He made it a habit to break in the "fresh meat", as he would call them. Popping out of shadows when they were not paying attention or standing in front of there bullets, letting it rip him apart. The soldiers instinct was to run over to Alucard to see if he was fatally wounded, but it was a trap. Alucard would summon bats to help him regenerate, surrounding the soldiers with fluttering terror. The manor was filled with screams of scared soldiers, yelling from Sir Intergra and laughter from Alucard. Where was Seras? Being Seras, calming her squads down. Trying to explain to them that Alucard will not kill them and they have nothing to fear... kinda.

After Seras calmed down her men, she patrolled the mansion. Every now and then she could feel Alucard presence, then it would disappear after a few moments. Hour later she would feel it again, then it would, again, vanish. She figured out what he was doing. He's been playing catch up what happened the past 30 years with Interga, that he would get bored and send his shadows to see what Seras was doing.

"Alucard, you should really be paying attention" Seras teased through there mental link.

"But I'm so bored, this country is fighting with this country, this one legalized marijuana, By the way, back in my day, we smoked a lot of that after battles. Silly humans, making something natural illegal. New technology that came out, technology that already came out. Humans skydiving from outer space, glasses that have computers. I'm truly feeling my 600 years wearing on me, my darling" She could mentally picture Alucard getting flustered at all this new advanced information.

" You really sound like an old man" she giggled, he lowly chuckled. a moment of silence passed through them. "hows Sir Integra?" she asked weakly.

Alucard was quite for a moment. "Chemo is taking a toll on her, the nurse doesn't even leave the room anymore... the tubes in her nose seem to be bothering her, but without them its hard for her to breath. Its just like her fathers death all over again, slow and painful" He paused "All these fancy phones and computers, yet no 100% cure for cancer, this worlds priorities are all wrong"

Seras stopped in her tracks, her vision blurred as tears made there way out. She wish she could make Sir Integras pain stop. If she stayed human, didn't go to Cheddar the one night, would've she died like this? hooked up to machines and painful? Would she have children? Grandchildren even? The what if's were pointless to think about, but haunted her mind. But Alucard was back, so she was never without love anymore. Well, Alucard never actually SAID he loved her, but they are mated for eternity, that had to mean more, right?

She snapped out of her pointless thoughts, and wiped away her tears. "Alucard, how long?" she asked in a trembling voice.

His voice was low and smooth like silk, such a calming tone " Her life is fading, i would say no longer than a week, maybe less. She lived her life as a Hellsing, and she will die a Hellsing. Strong and proud. So do not cry that she will die, but be happy the way she lived. Now, i must resume my lecture, Sir Intregra is catching on" with a low chuckle, he cut off the connection.

Week has passed, and Sir Interga could barely drink had a tube for almost everything going in and coming out of her body. She lived a long, meaningful life, that is quickly coming to its end . Alucard and Seras stood on the left side of her bed in her final moments. They both keeled and bowed there heads in respect. "Raise your heads, vampires. I wish to see your faces one last time" They did as she commanded. Alucard tried to make his face emotionless, but his eyes held deep hurt. Seras face was trembling with tears as she held in her cries. "Don't weep for me Seras, if anything I should be weeping for you. Doomed to walk this rock for eternity." Intergra weakly reached her hand to Seras cheek. Seras held Intergras withered hand, cradling her cheek in her palm. "I will make sure lets you in the gates of heaven. You are a loving, strong soul, don't let anyone else tell you different"

"Roger Sir" Seras said with a half smile but a trembling voice.

Intergra moved her hand away from Seras and moved onto Alucards shoulder. "We first met when i was just a young healthy girl, hmpf, look at me now? Tell me, my servant, what will become of you when you are free of me?"

Alucard was silent for a moment, looked at Seras, Then looking back at Sir Interga. "I will leave a contact number for Sir Penwoods grandson, if he is in need of us. But for Seras and I, to continue the Hellsings mission. To kill murders of the undead kind."

"And where will this be taking place?" Sir Interga mustered a chuckle

"Well I can't go back home, my castle is nothing but a tourist spot. Be odd if someone bought it and closed it completely off. Besides, I'm hurting the local economy if I do that. Not very kingly of me" He smirked " But I plan on traveling around with Seras." This caught Seras' attention. He never spoke of this to her! "She is a proper vampire, meaning she can now travel across water without a coffin." Integra held up her hand to stop him and she summoned the lawyer and nurse by her side.

"Vampires riding on public airlines will not do, I entrust you with Hellsings personal Helicopters and Private plane. Sir Penwood will get rid of them anyhow since they are 'outdated'" she giggled at the ironic word. "But I will not take off the Hellsing emblems on the crafts, just a friendly reminder. You must return when you are needed. That is my final order for the both of you"

Alucard and Seras bowed there heads , saying in unison "As you wish,Sir Interga"

Intergas arm went limp, her fingers softened. The heart rate monitor flat-lined. Everyone was silent. All you could her was Seras hiccuping, trying to stop herself from crying. Alucard wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his check. "Mourn now so it will not be a weakness later." with those words Seras wept; Loud and hard. Alucard let out a couple of blood stained tears. The last human he respected in this world, now gone.

Seras has gone silent, dizzy from crying so hard. Alucard picked her up in his arms, cradling her shoulders and legs. "We leave first thing tomorrow evening. Prepare the plane, i will get in contact when i need the helicopter"

"Of course Sir, where should I tell the pilot you are wanting to fly to?" the nurse spoke up.

Alucard smirked " I always wanted to go to the United Sates"


	3. Home sweet home

Seras awoke in Aluards coffin, well, Their coffin. But Alucard was not with her. She lifted up the lid, peering to his chair. There he was, trying to figure out this electronic everyone called a "Tablet". Back in Alucards day, a tablet was made out of stone with words carved into it. Seras could see his frustrations and giggled.

"You are such a rude woman, darling. You see me having problems and won't offer help. Truly I mated with such an evil vampire." He chuckled and leaned in his chair facing towards her. "Come here, show me how to work this before we leave."

She stepped out of the coffin with a slight pep. walking over to sit on Alucards knee. "What are you trying to figure out?"

"This map 'app', I tried to go to the United States, but I keep zooming into a random desert with a weird name" Alucard gave the tablet over to Seras, to the point he was throwing it at her with frustration.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere that has snow, but also has the 3 other seasons. Mountains. Wild life. Solitude for the most part. just the simple things in unlife" he chuckled at his own lame joke.

Seras stared at the map, Alucard leaned over her shoulder, trying to learn without asking. "Colorado? They have mountains. I'm sure they would have houses they are trying to sell as is. The U.S economy has taken a hard hit, but its slowly getting better, so houses are quiet cheap at the moment" Seras shined knowledge onto Alucard, and he just half grinned that she payed attention to the world around her.

"Alright, Colorado it is. We Leave Tonight." He Gentle nudged Seras off his knee so he could stand up. "Pack what ever you have, I'm sure we will be buying completely different items anyhow" he chuckled

~That night~

"Alucard, where are we going to live?"

"Taken care of Darling"

"How?! its only been matter of hours"

Alucard glared down at her, underneath his glasses "I said i took care of it"

Seras gulped and remained silent. They took the jet to cross the ocean, and once they hit the east coast they transferred to the helicopter. Seras didn't know why, but Alucard did. Alucard commanded the pilot to find the closets hanger near his home to place the airplane, money was not of the issue. He and Seras Climbed into a jumbo helicopter, that was clearly made for more than 2 passengers. Hours went by, and Seras was getting nervous. The sun will rise in 2 hours. "We are almost there, darling" Alucard said in his deep soothing voice. They flew between mountain passes to get to a flat area between the West Elk mountains. Alucard did his research alright. He bought a RESORT! 16BD, 16BA , 2 stories all log wood and drift wood. The country cabin on roids.

Seras was floored by the size of it "WE NEED SOMETHING THIS BIG! BLOODY HELL!" She couldn't hold it back! the helicopter landed in front of the 'House', and Alucard gleefully stepped off.

"Wow, the pictures don't do this beauty justice. Shame the pervious owners went bankrupt, but I gladly swooped it up. Power is hooked up darling, bedrooms are furnished. Kitchen is workable, I doubt I'll see you in it though, and plumbing is working. Welcome home my bride" He slightly opened his arms, raising them up waist hieght. Showing how proud he was of his new home.

"We are surrounded by mountains Alucard, one road in and out. you have to drive through the mountains to get anywhere." Seras pointed out.

Alucard smiled."We will have security systems starting 2 miles down the road, not to alert the police of course. So wedon't have to waste mine or your energy."They walked into the main area, grand high ceilings that met at a peek, the wall looking towards the mountains was nothing but windows "Those will be tinted so you may wonder during the day" Alucard said softly behind Seras ears, making his breath tickle her neck. This would've been the lobby of the resort, right wing was ball room, pool and a spare room which wil be converted into a range. Left wing was your Kitchen, office,Dinning room, garage, and stairwell leading to the basement. Basement, is where all security will be held. Upstairs; Bedrooms with own private bathrooms, all decorated in log wood furniture. Like, if Cabelas and Hottopic had an gothic hick baby. dark wood and a chandler made out of antlers with candles melting around them. when the light would shine in the middle, the antlers made the effect of a wicked shadow forest on the walls. Then, the master bedroom. complete opposite of the rest of the house. Grand window with black thick curtains, with red detailing on it, being held back with golden rope. The bed was grand as well. 4 poster california kind, Alucard requested the biggest they could find. Black oak that had been carved with such spot on victoiran style, that only a close eye would see it was a replica of the centery.

Seras Sat on her need bed in awe "Why do we need such a big place?" she repeated.

Alucard , who was looking out the window, turned to her. "Well I must rebuild, my darling"

~~~~~~~FYI This is the resort I based it off of, and yes it is for sale XD i went on a reality site, don't judge!~~~~~

MountainProperty/Colorado/Crawford_Colorado_


	4. Salvation

Seras Stood up quickly. "Alucard, you plan on making more fledglings?" Her heart slightly pang. ' wasn't I good enough? yes I am no more his fledgling, but still.."

Alucard saw her concerned look and walked over to her. He hugged her tightly "No, my darling, that is not it." he stepped back to the window leading her with him. "This world, no matter what part of the timeline, has been cruel." his face sadden, "this undead existence, this 'gift', not everyone had a choice like you, my love"

This is true, seems like virgins weren't so common anymore, so when a vampire met one of the perfect age, usually 16-26, they didn't have to answer the question ' Do you wish to be the child of the night?' No, not anymore. They had that choice ripped away from them, for what? Their pure blood? For sport? what ever the reasoning is, left many low leveled vampires, abandoned and confused about their new unlives. This is where Alucard comes in.

"So you wish to recruit? A band of misfits?" Seras liked the idea, coming from an orphanage, she understands the feeling of wanting to belong. "where do we start?" she looked at Alucard determined.

He chuckled and closed the curtains "We sleep for now" He turned back to her. a gleam in his eyes that she has seen before. The same look she saw when they first...Her cheeks flushed. He closed the space between them, towering over her. He wraps his arms around her tiny frame. Advancing onto her, making Seras slowly walk backwards to the bed. She bumped against the canopy bed post, being pinned between it and Alucard. "You are no longer a Hellsing soldier" she started taking off her belt " You are no longer a Victoria" he unbutton her blouse, leaving her exposed in her bra. "Do you know what you are, my darling?" he unzipped her skirt letting it fall to the ground. He licked her collar bone, all the way to the nook of her neck, while changing into his true form "You. Are. Mine." He spoke lowly in a heavy accent. A quick high pitch gasp left her mouth and he ravished it with his. Dark swirls intertwined their bodies, removing clothing. Seras ran her fingers through his thick wavy hair, his facial hair rubbing against nose. She sucked on his lower lip, pulling away, giving into lust.

Alucard grabbed her thighs, pulling them around his waist. Laying her down on the bed, hovering over her. He lowered his head to one of her breast and extended his tongue. Circling around her nipple, leaving saliva trail from his tongue onto her. She tried to touch him, but found her hands have been bound by his shadows. He chuckled. Opening her legs more, he slowly slid in, making her tense, drawing her knees closer to him. He pumped faster making her breast bounce up and down, it was his favorite thing to watch. 600 years old, but a guy is still a guy. Seras was getting wetter, as she could hear it every time he pulled out and then enter. She was about to give into pleasure, when suddenly he stopped. She opened her eyes to see him smirking. He pulled out, grabbing one of her legs, making her flip to her stomach. He placed her on all fours. he placed his tongue on her lower spine, then licked his way up to her neck. Licking over the scar he gave her when he turned her. "You are mine" He greedily grabbed her breast and slammed into her; making her yell with pleasure. He did not hold back on his thrusting, causing such a large bed slam against the wall. Every time he pulled out her juices ran down her leg, then onto the bed. she tightened around his member, she was nearing more fast pumps, and she came, coating him. "So rude, you didn't wait for me" he smirked . he removed his shadows and laid next to her on his back. lift one of her legs so she was straddling him"Make it up to me" Seras did not hesitate as she lowered herself onto him. she bounced up and down, watching Alucard roll his head back with pleasure. Now that she go use to being on top, she started grinding on him, quickly, then slowly to torture him. He took control, grabbing her hipbones and slightly lifting her up. He started to pump, feeling his inner demon about to let go. "You. Are. Mine" was his final grunt before letting go inside her

He held her closely, heaving unneeded breath, but it felt good to release. Laying her to his side, he brushed the blonde out of her face. "We can not be so loud when this home fills up." He smiled "I'll think of something though"

"where will we start looking for others?" Seras blushed changing the subject. he chuckled.

"Abandon houses, warehouses, make shift bunkers etc. they aren't harming anyone, according to the police, but the blood bank connected to the hospital has been taking a hard hit. someone hacks into the security, blocks the feed and alarms and when they are done, replaces security system back to normal. the young vampires are not dumb, they do not want to hurt others but do what they must to survive."

"how many do you think they are?"

"Hard to say with vampires, but doing these acts, I'd guess 4-6 to hack and grab. But they can have teams, those who watch the home base etc. like a small network. They are smart, and know the town very well. so they either grew up here, or have been here for a very long time."

"... Alucard, do you think they will join us if they already have thing set up just fine?" she had a point, if they haven't been caught, why stop?

" Because they are JUST surviving, no, they are just existing. No goals, no plot, no direction." Alucard said with distaste " They are an outcome of how common vampiric scum still lurks, i will show them to be proper vampires. what they do with that knowledge is their choosing" Alucard waved his hand carelessly. "But if they are smart, like I think they are, they will join us in extinguishing vermin"

"We are on a mission from God" Seras chuckled, thinking of the Hellsing logo.

"It's time to rest, the sun is rising" Alucard wrapped his arm around Seras, pulling her against his bare chest. "Do you think i should get rid of the facial hair?"

"personally, I like it. I think a man looks strong with facial hair but also loving. Like a lumberjack haha" she chuckled.

"I slice beings not trees and I'll never, ever, wear flannel" he said with a smirk. Seras pictured him in a red and black flannel with his wavy think hair in a bun. Carrying and ax with Levi jeans on. She liked the thought, but it wasn't Alucard at all.

Alucard placed his head above hers on the pillow, gave her one last kiss then faded to sleep. Seras followed shortly after.

~Next evening

Seras wore a Burgundy crop-top and high waisted black skinny jeans with her favorite black combat boots she wore when in Hellsing. It was weird for her to not be in a uniform but she wanted to fit in with the towns folk at night. Alucard just removed his clothing. Instead of many layers, he had his button up that was unbuttoned at the top, showing small amount of chest hair, and his black slacks. he put his hair in a man-bun, which seemed to be all the rage in the United States for mens fashion. Seras even made a joke he could be a high fashion model. They drove to this smaller city right next to the mountain side. Seemed the place to be when it snowed. Outdoor shops were everywhere. then on the other side of the city was where the younger folk went to get drunk at bars and clubs.

Alucard pulled in front of a club to be letting in certain 'people', that didn't have to wait in line. He knew, these were the vampire rebel group. Rebel? No, they do no harm to others, more of a community than a rebellion. Seras and Alucard walked up to the bouncer. Before the bouncer spoke he took one glance at Alucard sensing he is not one to trifle with and let them both in. Alucard heard pissed of humans grunt and groan on how long they have been waiting.

They walked through a hallway, all you heard was muffled beats and felt the vibrations on the floor. Two girls standing on each side of the entrance doors. Human, but noticed a vampire in one glance, they looked at each other then back at them. "You are new here" they said in unison. "You bought the old resort"

"Word travels fast" Alucard smiled.

The girls smiled " Well welcome to Salvation, you will see many of your kin here, but they mean no harm" They opened the doors are roaring sounds of the dance floor hit them like a brick wall. Flashing lights, smoke, loud noises, people and vampires laughing. It seemed to be a safe zone, or the humans didn't know they were hitting on the undead.

they walk in the room and within a second, a drunk college girl, barely wearing anything. Tutu, bra and snap glow stick necklaces, stumbled up to Alucard. "Wow you're hot, you wanna PARTY!?"She yelled in drunken slur. she then noticed Seras next to Alucard, trying to stay calm. "Oh shit, is this your girl? I'm sorry, but you are really hot too! wanna do a threesum?" Alucard smiled and looked at Seras, Seras was not having it AT ALL.

"We are going to deny the invitation ma'am" Alucard told her. She shrug went off joyfully screaming to her group of squealing, selfie taking, barely legal, friends.

'Seras, you should get an outfit like that' Alucard spoke through their mind link.

'OVER MY UNDEAD BODY, BLOODY HELL, ONE SNEEZE AND THE GOODS ARE OUT!'

Alucard laughed, but also loved to think about his mate bouncing around in these, so called, 'rave' clothing. but he would rip out others eyes if they saw her like that. Her body was his to look at in such a way.

They saw a stairway leading to an office, the bouncer in front of the stairs stopped them "What is your business here strangers?" He looked at Alucard and Seras, sensing they are his kin, but not their intentions. "I mean no insult, just doing my job Sir" The body guard was slightly shorter than Alucard, but was built like a house. he had a light shaved head, barely any hair that was chestnut brown. He had, what it seemed tattoos on his arms leading to his chest, but was hard to tell with his black tshirt on. His eyebrow was pierced and had a very strong jaw line. His age of undeath seemed to be about 24. "Just by your aura, I can tell you are old blood, so maybe she will let you see her. Wait here, I will check with her. What are your names and reasoning?"

Alucard looked at the man with a slight smile. 'He can read me by aura? intresting, stay on your toes Seras' He caught her off gaurded because she was distracted by the lights and smoke over the dance floor. she never got to have fun as a human, and when she turned she was thrown into a war. She looked up at Alucard with sad eyes. What if Alucard never saved her? and she never when out with her squad on that mission? would she be in a place like this? no that doesn't sound like her. Would've she met a man, been married, have a family? She always wanted the white picket fence dream. But fate changed everything for her.

Alucard looked down to Seras, feeling her gaze on him. He could sense sadness, but this was not the time or place to talk about it. she hooked onto his arm for comfort. "I believe I should answer both those questions in private" Alucard told the bodyguard. The bodyguard looked at Alucard then to Seras. His eyes rested on her face, how, perfect it looked to him. But he snapped out of his thoughts and ran up the stairs to let the owner know the situations. with a hand wave, Alucard and Seras walked up the stairs.

The reached the office, the bodyguard stepped outside and closed the door. All sound was cut off. This room was completely sound proof. The room was a rectangle in shape with a desk and chair on the opposite side of where they entered, with to chairs in front of it. the room had double sided glass where she could watch over the dance floor and workers off the the right of the room had a second staircase leading to a higher floor.

They heard footsteps coming down the metal spiraled staircase. A small figure walking down to greet them. she wore black latex pants, platform boots with buckles on the side, an open chest brocade corset with a white long sleeve button up, that wasn't really button up. She wasn't busty, strong B most would say. Without the 6inch platforms, she would be 5ft. A small framed woman. her hair in the front just touched her shoulders and the her hair in the back went passed her shoulders by an inch. she had an oval face with strong features, that if looks could kill, this place out be a slaughter house. Looking at her, she had a small birthmark on left side of her mouth and her eyes were bedroom dreamy. She walking infront of Alucard and Seras and knelt in front of them.

"I knew who you were the moment you step into my club. Its an honor, My King and Queen of vampires" she stood up and looked at them, placing her right hand over her heart. "Welcome to Salvation, I am Tifa."


	5. Loyalty

Sorry for the lack of update, just having writers block

Alucard and Seras stood in awe at the formal greeting. Its rare occasion that ever happens anymore. Tifa raised her right harm motioning them to her desk. "Please, come sit. Would you care for a drink?" they both kindly refused. Seras and Alucard sat in her luxurious leather chairs in front of her desk. "well if you dont mind, I shall pour me a glass then" Tifa spoke in a giggle. she poured a rich dark red wine into a crystal glass. "60 years old, perfectly aged" she spoke while taking a sip. To the human senses, they'd think it was an irony wine. But, to vampires , it smelt like heaven; perfectly aged blood. Tifa took her seat behind the chair. "My king and queen, how can i help you?" She said with a smile.

Alucard had a crooked smile "My, seems like i was wrong. Seems like some of the younger generations still have manners." he chuckled "I assume you have heard of my situation?" Tifa nodded. "I assume you take in a lot of abandon fledglings?" Tifa hesitantly nodded.

"I do, I take them under my wings and give them a meaning. Those with no meaning, seem to have no regrets. They don't hesitate to do something foolish. Like killing an inoccent, or draining them dry leaving a ghoul to wander around. Or even worse, an abandon fledgling" Tifa held up her glass, staring into her own reflection. "Why do you ask, my count?" she spoke not looking at him.

"I mean no harm to them, to those i encountered before, nothing but proper. I must say, you establishment is remarkable. Humans and undead together without a bloodbath is quiet astonishing. its like lions dancing with cattle." Alucard chuckled. "But lets cut to the chase. I'm sure its hard to keep everyone under a close eye in a public area. Im offering Abandon flegdlings a place to train and have a greater purpose. they will be sheltered, armed, and disciplined"

"Will you be training them, My Countess" Tifa addressed Seras.

"Yes, I am. I trained the soldiers at Hellings for 40 years, im well prepared to train more."

Tifa firmly set her glass down. "These are not soldiers, My Countess! These are not human men hungry for money and the need to kill undead. You will meet them as young as 6 years old, freshly turned. is that a soldier in your eyes?" Tifa relaxed slightly, closing her eyes. "to the older ones, i will bring up your offer, but what is your reasoning behind it?"

"to stop maggot vampires. to end the turning of abandon fledglings. And, to protect them from the church" Alucard spoke firmly. "If i wanted to, i can destroy this place in a blink of an eye. or, kill you and take your place. But im coming here with an open hand. My dear" Alucard let his shadows dance behind him. Seras just stared at him. She could never get use to his flip of a coin mood swings.

Tifa started to lightly giggle, then laughing at his words "You can rip me to shreds. However, this family i rescued together are loyal to me and to each other. nothing you do will tear our bonds apart. If mean to insult me as a leader, you have failed. like you yourself have stated, look at what i have done. the co existence i have put together." Tifa Calmed herself and flicking her wrist to get rid of the side tracked thoughts. "None the less, i will inform the older vampires about your proposal. But you always have eyes and ears her my Count. Salvation is an Ally of the true king of vampires" Tifa raises her glass then takes a sip. she opens a drawer pulling out a black hair tie, pulling her brunette hair into a messy bun. random strands falling down around her shoulders. She stood up from her chair and walked between Alucard and Seras, leaning against the front of the desk. "I want the ones i love to be happy. So, if that means they have a chance to hunt down and kill the bastards who forced this curse on them, im sure they will be lining up at your door set my Count and Countess" looked at both of them with dagger sharp eyes. "If one of them gets turned to ash it is on both of you"

Alucard and Seras stared at this young leader. not in anger or pity, but pride. This young leader would give everything to protect those she cared for, even if that meant going toe to toe the Alucard. He respected that. It reminded him a lot of Seras and Intergra. With her unlife, she wanted to teach the new fledglings the rules. take what you need to survive, never harm an innocent, help when you can, and love. the last one, even elders, have a hard time with.

"Jax!" she yelled, the body guarded from before opened the door. "If the Count Alucard and Countess Seras like, would you be a doll and show them around? I have much paper work to do in my room. I am running a business that does Tuesday blood drives. Lots of red tape i must follow so its hard for me to have such free time"

Jax perked up with the responsibility to show his king and queen around. "Im going to have to deny the invitation, we must return home and prepare for the future soldiers" Alucard chuckled. Jax looked at him slightly confused. Alucard stopped next to Jax in the doorway and turned around to look at Tifa "thank you for your cooperation, Tifa"

She slightly bowed "With pleasure my Count" Jax was taken back. Tifa bowed to no one. This Old blood must be... he put 2 and 2 together, and almost went weak in the knees. but he stayed strong, played tough.

Alucard patted him on the shoulder as the walked down the stairs" Well, that went really well. I like her" Seras said, very pleased.

'We are being watched. opposite side of the club. second balcony.' Alucard spoke through the mental link 'They are not human, and they are not young fledglings turned her head to look, only catching dark shadows and red eyes. they were very obvious. they wanted Seras and Alucard to know that they were being watched. Were they protecting Tifa? or just not happy with there presence in the club? 'Probly both' Alucard interrupted her thoughts. ' Like she said, she wants her love ones to be safe and happy. im sure the feeling is mutual.' Alucard smiled, he liked that kind of loyalty. It was hard to find.

They walked out the front door, looking towards the sunrise. many of the vampires that were in the club have already left hours before, humans being hauled off in cabs, and those who were rescued by Tifa Stayed in the club. 'Must have secret areas for feeding and sleeping' he thought.

Returning home, the mountains shielded the house quiet well, giving them a half an hour to prep for sleep. Alucard materialized them both to there bedroom. Seras walks to there bed, but stripping along the way. leaving a trail of wrinkled clothing in her path. Alucard just watched her, just amused how she had no care. She crawled under the covers. she then noticed the lack of her mate next to her. she turned to him giving him a confused look like ' da fuck, you still standing there?' look. he couldn't help but chuckle. he materialized his clothing off and moved towards Seras. Crawling onto bed , he knelt between her legs, pulling her into a kiss. She ran her fingers a crossed his chest as he laid her down. she pulled out his man bun, letting his hair fall around them. his hands traced her body while his shadows placed her hands above her head. she let out a flirty giggle at her bondage's. she felt his smile against her lips.

he started kissing her, then moving lower to her breast. making his tongue play with the nip, slightly biting to draw blood. lathering his tongue with her blood, he trailed his tongue down her center leading to her heat. She gripped the sheets, closing her eyes tightly. the tip of his tongue touched her bud , making circular motions. she squirmed, light moans and gasps leaving her mouth.

he crawls back up to her face, placing his member at her entrance. One lustful breath was his signal to go in. her claws dragged into his back. each pump faster than the last. he felt her walls closing around him, climax near. he flipped her on top. Seras was confused on what to do, this has never happened to her. Alucard was always on top. "Do what feels good my love. I'm sure I'll enjoy it as well" Alucard placed his hands on her ass as she started grinding. She was in control. Her rhythm, her pace, her pleasure, which pleased him. as she climaxed her hands went in her hair, grabbing her blonde locks. Her fangs elongated from the ecstasy. and as the moment came she bit down onto Alucard nook of his neck, he returned the favor. both covered in their 2 favorite fluids. She rolled off of him. laying on his arm, he curled her inwards to his chest.

"what did i say last morning? you will have to be more quiet when more move in." Alucard teased.

"So, King and Queen came here because of that?" the man spoke to Tifa, in front of all the refugees she took in.

"I will not repeat myself, but yes. those who wish to fight the scum of the earth, they have open rooms for you." the refugees looked at each other in worry. "This doesn't mean you are no longer family, my darlings. you will always be eternally in my undead heart and you will always have a home here" worried eyes turned hopeful.

"Well, this is a temporary good bye Tifa. I will join the Counts mission." The man knelt in front of Tifa. His high and tight black hair, clearly prior military before being turned. a white v neck undershirt, with a black cargo and black dickies pants. Old habits died hard for him as he always carried a 9mm tucked in the back belt line and a dagger in his Rocky military boots. he had a perfectly strong jaw line. eyes turned into slits when he smiled because of his high cheek bones. his nose was the only feminine thing about him, but also was perfect. He wore finger-less gloves, another old habit from working with guns all the time. they where worn at the palm. Everyone guessed his undeath age was about 25-28, they couldn't believe he was a virgin at that age so they made up myths of being a supreme being, or a demon summoned by Tifa to be her servant.

Tifa knelt down to his face cradling it in her hands. She stared into his eyes and giggles. "You where always the first one to run into battle Leon. Please keep me up to date with the well being of you and the others than shall follow" she kisses him on the forehead and stands up. "I place Leon in charge of those you choose to join them, if you have a problem there he is the first in your chain of command. Understood" they all knelt down. "Good, i wish you happy hunting" and with that she walk back to her room.


	6. Unity

Alucard awoke with a sense something was on his property. No, at his front door. He grunted , looking at his queen that laid on his arm. Then sun just started to set, so clearly wasn't a vampire. He disappeared into the shadows to reappear at his front door. materializing his black pants, he swung up the door to cast his eyes on... this man eating a sandwich on his front steps. Alucard was taken back, what in the world? "What are you doing here mortal?"

The man looked over his shoulder , putting his sandwich back in the wrapping and into his bag. "Mortal? sure, lets go with that. Names Leon. Countess sent me in this direction. Others will show later. As there first in the chain of command i though it'd be appropriate that I'd show up first to get a feel of things and how everything is going to run." Leon extended his had to shake Alucards. But Alucard was still processing everything in his head. He returned the hand shake but stared at him questioningly. 'lets go with that', what did he mean? "I assume Countess is still sleeping? since the sun isn't fully down."

"Correct" Alucard stepped off to the side "Please, come inside. Since you are here you have the first pick of the rooms. But for now join me in the dinning room and I'll explain everything."

They walked down a log would hallway to the large dinning room. a table that could easily fit 100 beings. "Man, you sure went all out Count" Leon spoke up. the sat at the nearest chairs and Alucard started explaining."So same thing as Hellsing, we are just a sister branch."

"When you put it that way, yes" Alucard chuckled how easily he put it. Why is this 'mortal' not cowering in fear? He speaks so freely. This man, is amusing. "the bed rooms are up stairs, they are nothing to fancy but they will suffice. we will be adding more buildings and ranges down the road." Alucard explained to him. Besides Seras, Leon was the one giving orders to the soldiers. He needs to know everything that goes on in the background. "What is the relationship between you and Tifa, mortal man?" He emphasized Mortal, still unsure if he should be classifying him as one.

"Tifa and I have known each other for many ... many years... I am her right hand."

"So you do her dirty work when she can't?" Alucard sneered.

"Well, not completely. She has a name she has to keep clean. For every action there is a reason. She does whats best for our clan. Shes always been that way... but, ye be warn" he giggled at the old English. "She is not one to cross. She will fight to the very bitter, bloody, brutal end. I've seen her in battle, she is ruthless" Leons fell into a slight daze. flashes of mid-evil battlefield. busted helmets with the owners brain scrambled inside of it. on top of of the corpse pile, a silhouette of a woman with Battle Armor stood.

Her voice rang through his head. "This is why we are still here, my beloved Leon. We went against God, now, we must make our own heaven here. Blood is our life, killing is what we do best." she turned to Leon. "But that doesn't mean thats all we are good for. We can love. Isn't that crazy? our dead hearts can love" a single tear came ran down her face, and Leon faded back to reality.

Alucard watched the mans face intensively. Trying to figure out what he was thinking. "Then she will be a great ally. I'm assuming you are not mortal then?"

"I'm not vampire, werewolf, nor mortal" Alucards eyes slightly opened in shocked. "But that is a subject for a different time, my Count. I must prepare before the others arrive." Leon stood and walk away. leaving Alucard to ponder.

The sun has set, many kinds of vehicles started driving up to the cabin. American Muscle, Lifted pick ups, Harleys, Rockets and everything in between. Alucard watched to convoy, Smiling. Different being from all paths of life and unlife, congregating and working as a unit. Each vehicle had their own music. From rap, to country, dubstep and heavy metal. "What a band of misfits" Alucard chuckled.

They lined the grass line with vehicles and started walking up to the door. Seras eagerly ran to the door. She wore her boots, bell bottom jeans , white tank top with a green cargo jacket. She wasn't about the ' i must look like a Countess, i must look higher class, etc'. That's not Seras. Never was, never will be. She swung open the doors, standing in front of new bloods and those who've put in their time. Duffle bags and luggage ready to get going on the journey. Seras beamed. "Welcome, to the League of Dragons"

They all stared , blankly. which made Seras nervous. shifting her eyes to Alucard for help. Leon shifted past Seras to stand in front of her. Everyone perked up seeing the sight of Tifa's right hand man and their guardian. "Alright clan everyone find a bedroom. some of you may be bunking together for the time being. but they will be adding on to the complex soon. Its 8pm now, formation in dinning room at 10. you have been temperately released to do what you need" and with that he stepped aside and let everyone in.

Seras let out a breath of relief that the pressure was taken off of her. But still felt an aura over them. it spoke loudly to her of ; "We aren't here to serve you. But if we can take revenge on those who've done use wrong, we will take it." Seras knew that these are very thick skin, stubborn, and skeptical kin. She understood why, she hoped the longer they where here, they'd learn to trust her.

All hesitated slightly passing Alucard. They all knew who he was. Oh the stories they have heard. well, one didn't hesitate. quite the opposite. She strode right up to him and stood in front of him. Her long lashes shadowed her piercing green eyes. Her nose was elegantly long that complimented her plump lips. Midnight black hair that went down mid back held in a high ponytail. The sides of her head shaved and inked neck down. She had gauges and simplistic style that matched her converse shoes ; Black. Mid calf Underarmor leggings and a grey tank with a dark grey sports bra. one thing that stood out from her was she wore a wedding band. a black band with a ruby stone. Alucard noticed, passed the ink was scars. Some battle , some torture. His curiosity grew the more he stared. Her features seemed so familiar to him. Has he met her before? No, she would've stuck out. She wasn't tall at all, like Tifa she was short. "What is your name solider?" he spoke.

she let a second dangle in the air before answering. "Elora."

"what a pretty name..."

"We aren't here to help you. We are here to get our revenge. Our goals run parallel, But will not cross." she cut him off. he was startled. then frustrated . a lesser kin speaks to him in such manner? how dare she! His shadows grew around him to install fear in her. but she did not budge. No, matter of fact she smirked. "I've seen... I've lived in Hell 'Sir', you have to do much better than that." and with that she walked off to find a room.

Alucard would've killed her if he wasn't so curious. She just rang a familiar bell in his head. He will keep a closer eye on this dainty draculina. She maybe a great ally or enemy. She declared why she was there, her terms and intentions. He smirked ' how funny, she reminds me of when i was ali...' his thoughts stopped. When he was king, he would be the same way. straight forward, didn't like it? Well, time to die with all your people. No, she cannot be his descendant. he will have to look into her more. if he could drink from her he would know for sure.

Seras saw him concentrate a little to hard on Elora and her jealousy spiked. Alucard caught her sense. Seras, shooting daggers just by a glance then materializing to the bedroom. Alucard sighed, forgetting how sensitive women are. 'well this is gonna be a great night' he thought sarcastically. He followed after Seras.

She sat on the edge of their bed, fuming. why was he interested in that young vampire? He materialized to the room. she ignored him. he stood in front of her. she closed her eyes and turned her head away. "I think she is my descendant." he cut straight to the point. he was never one to beat around the bush to make someone feel better. but pointing out this fact was much better than saying sweet- nothings. Seras whipped her face to him, eyes and mouth wide open. His kin? a Human kin? astonishing! "I was human once Seras. I did have wives, I did have children. I only knew only 3 of my human kin was out there. Still in Romania. Mother and her 2 sons. But during war times i laid with many so my seed could've spread in other family trees." Seras cringed, knowing Alucard laid with others. Yeah, hes centuries old, still didn't make her feel any better about it. She let go of the thought before it frustrated her.

"Do you know for sure?"

"Not a 100%, but close. I just have a sense. My gut is rarely wrong. She seems to be a ruthless fighter. Many scars on her body are from fighting." He grinned slightly. "The Tepes blood may be non existent in her genes, but I wonder if she favors impaling her enemies?"

Seras Sighed "What if she has a big heart? She didn't say 'my goals' she said "our goals'. She clearly cares more about them than herself."

Alucard was silent. "In war, those next to you are closer to you than blood. Undead are in a never ending war. Against the sun, the living, and God himself. Of course she stands to defend her battle brothers and sisters." He turned to Seras. "So, are you done throwing a tantrum?" he jested. she huffed her cheeks in embarrassment. He chuckled. "Come, my Queen, we have a meeting to attend."

They fazed to the Dinning room. Curious to see the soldiers they have, and to learn more about Elora.


	7. How I Came To Be

"How about you suck this dick?!" was shouted across the room. Laughter was Followed . The band of misfits had a very vulgar way of speaking to each other.

"Pull it out bitch. You won't do it!" Alucard and Seras fazed into the room when the recruit was mid zip. The room fell silent. "Well... fuck me" The recruit faded to the back of the crowd. the room didn't have enough chairs around the table, some leaned on the wall, sitting on the floor, and to be weird, standing on the ceiling.

Alucard just shuck his head in dismay. Seras was entertained. Growing up at the orphanage, she met many types of people. She loved the misfits, she just wanted them to trust her.

"Now that I have your attention, let me give you a briefing of what our mission is. Kill ghouls and maggot vampires. You will be trained..." Alucard was cut off

"I'm pretty sure we can kill just fine without some fancy training from a Hellsing dog" was a shout from the back of the room. Alucard did not answer. He sent his shadows to the source of the voice and dragged him front and center.

"You see, you pitiful worm. I will not have snot nose punks under my rule. As an agreement to Tifa, I will not kill you. No,no,no. Instead, I'll make you blood bitch. Yes, that'll be a good job for you. You will retrieve food for everyone , deliver it to them, and then clean up the packets." the boy gawked. "From now on your name will be Worm" The poor boy named Worm. Slightly tan and completely bald. Alucard then whipped him across the room, in the direction he once came from. "Your duties start after the meeting." Everyone was deadly silent. "As I was saying. You will face many types of enemies. There may be more fake Millennium vampires out there." Couple of vampires sent glances to each other. 'Oh?' Alucard thought with a pleasant tone. "My, my, seems this isn't news to you. Are any of you chipped?" Hesitantly , 4 vampires raised there hands. "Come forth" A pair of twins emerged. 2 boys 2 girls, "Age of chipping?"

"we were 13" the girls replied.

"12" the boys replied.

"When?"

"15 years ago" the girls replied

"same with us. Sarah and Emma were kept in the cell next to Tommy and I" One of the twin boys replied.

"Why?"

"From what we were told when Leon and Tifa rescued us" Alucard looked at Leon who was sitting at the head of the table on the other end, then back to the twins. "They were trying to see if we were connected through other supernatural means. Like they did in WWII."

They were chipped after he disappeared. But did Tifa and Leon wipe them out? Or are they still out there?

"You may return to your places" The twins bowed and returned.

"Your training will start tomorrow night with Seras. For tonight, Rest and prepare for tomorrow. I don't need half starved vampires training" He side glanced at Seras, making her remember her stubbornness. She puffed her cheeks. "How many of you are still linked to your sires?" Over half raised their hands. Alucard put his gloved hand over his face "we have a lot of work to do" He looked at Elora, who was sitting next to Leon. She seem uninterested, but her hand wasn't raised. So she was completely free. "Return to your rooms if you haven't finished unpacking. If you are finished, you can help set up the ranges, training room, and dinning room. I expect it to be all done before tomorrow nights first formation. Dismissed"

With that, couple fazed away , other walked, and couple glided out. Skill sets where all over the place in this group. Only one was left was Elora. She stayed back. "You are dis..."

"I heard you the first time!" she snapped back. Alucard growled in anger.

"You will learn your place here!"

"I stayed back because clearly you want to talk to me!" She stood up facing him, baring fangs. "You think I'm stupid? You think i didn't know? Really? Having an evil fuck like you in my family tree, you'd think I would forget?" Alucard was taken back. She was quick to put 2 and 2 together. "You'd think being a decedent of you would scare of vampires, no! they drew them to us. thinking 'Yes, I'll have the Dracul, The Tepes blood, as a servant.' It was only a matter of time one of us got taken out. And since my mother and I were not from the main blood line, we were easy targets" Tears started pooling in her outer corners of her eyes, but her face was fierce like a hell hound. "Mother was out into town when they attacked. I was over powered."... her eyes beamed red. "When i came to, the bastard hovered over me saying ' well, my new Draculina, you are my servant.' A servant?!" She shouted, lost in her memory. "I am no servant! IM NO SLAVE!" Wine glasses shattered on the table, her voice echoed through the house. A twisted grin on her face." With my new , un wanted gift. I Shot up and latched into his jugular, ripping his head clean off his shoulders. I was not a fledgling longer than 5 minutes. I knew i was stronger than him the moment i awoken from my death." Her eyes returned to green. "I have killed, I have fed, and I kept killing vampires till I bumped into Tifa and Leon." Alucard and Seras looked floored. Alucard strode up to her.

"Why did you come here?"

"To protect the only family I know. Mother died long ago."

Alucard was silent for a moment , then nodded. "Return to your room. I need time to think." and with that she faded away. Everything she knew was self taught. She'd learn from enemies she drank from. Stronger enemies than her, but she prevailed.

Seras walked up to him , placing a hand on his arm. "What do we do now?" she asked in a small voice.

"We hunt down the sires of the abandon fledglings. I have a feeling its a group that hunts together. Like, a sick , twisted pack of wolves that hunt down baby lambs..." Alucard growled. "Scum, this small group is scum."

"We will find them Alucard." Seras looked up at him, he looked back. His eyes gentled, bending down to kiss her.

"We will bather in their blood and watch their corpses turn to dust." Alucard chuckled. Seras pushed herself into him. The closeness made her feel better in any situation.

Elora sat on her bed zoning into her music. Looking at her wedding band "Someday , my love. We will be together again"


	8. A Little Spark

"Today! Today I shall take my super duper awesome amazing skill and use them for good!" The young one yelled in front of the manor. "Now, my first step is just to knock on the damn door..." She froze. Her mind was looping through ups and downs. 'Damn it Spark. You got this!' She mentally encouraged herself. "You're 13 now, time to be a super awesome badass vampire hunteeerrrr... TRACKER! Yes! A Tracker! You've never been good in combat' she winced. 'So why the Hell am I here then?' she looked at the manor, the entrance to the League of Dragons. ' Duh Spark! You're like a super smart hacker! Without me, the blood banks would've had us all slaughtered! I'm so cool' She smiled at her accomplishments. 'Alright! Just knock on the damn door' She raised her hand to the door. All of her colorful beaded friendship bracelets slid down her wrist. Her short , flipped, red hair was on ends. With her rucksack of gadgets and blue suspender shorts, she was ready!

She knocked once, and in a split second the door flew open.

Her haired tussled around from the wind. She looked up at the man who opened it. Pale skin like a marble statue that only enhanced his ebony hair. his grand Cheshire grin widen as his red duster flapped around. "Well its about time you knocked, I was worried you didn't have the courage."

Seras was taking care of confused soldiers. Showing them where they need to be. Breaking it down ABC style. She was walking down the range till she saw a little girl walking in the manor. "What in the world?" Seras quickend to her location. "Excuse me little one, how did you get in here? This is a very dangerous place." Seras spoke in concern.

"Who are you calling little? Im 13! Yeah, I was turned at 10, but still. I'm not little! Also, I joined. I'm your tech support. Except I'm not a 1-800 number where you wanna bash your head against the wall" She smiled.

"Tech support?" Seras asked in confusion.

"Correct." Alucard answered, forming behind her from the shadows. "She was the one hacking into the blood banks cameras. Blocking the feed when they did their snatch and grabs."

"Hey! The fossil over here remembered!" Alucard grunt in frustration. "Any-who, has anyone seen Elora? I can't locate her." With that being said Elora also walked out from the shadows.

"My darling Spark of my life" She smiled, kneeling, holding open her arms.

"Elora!" Spark perked up running into her awaiting arms. "I've been trying to find you!"

"I'm sorry , my dear. I've been busy doing shifts. So you decided to help the cause?" she smirked. Spark just nodded.

"Yeah, also I have some info to tell you. I found out more about the target at hand." Alucard and Seras' attentions where perked. "It has nothing to do with Our mission here."

Elora glared at both of them. As in ' Stay out of it'. "Thank you Spark. Please stop by my room in the morning to tell me more about the subject at hand. I must return to my duties." and with that she disappeared.

"Well time to amp up the firewall and security around here. Any low level hacker could get in here." Spark continued on her path of wondering about, tablet in hand. Oh how Alucard hated that device.

'What do you think that was all about Alucard?" Seras asked through their link.

'I'll find out soon enough. I do not like secrets under my roof.' Alucards eyes burned with frustration. What the Hell was she hiding? A secret agenda? Double agent? He must know. He must figure this out before it gets out of hand. How will he go about it? Any violent intimidation will surely destroy the alliance and all these vampires under his roof will turn into enemies. Some are straight savages. Killing them all may take some to little time but rebuilding with willing vampires maybe harder the second time. Then he would have to deal with Leon and Tifa. Oh Leon, He who is not vampire nor human. Yet another secret he did not have the answer to. Many questions not enough answers.

Deep in thought, not noticing his fang were baring, Seras took his arm. Shocked at the touch he gazed into her crimson eyes. Her concern grew. His facial features softened "Worry not, my queen. I am just pondering. Many questions that I have to find the answers to. But you should not worry yourself about it. The only thing you should be concerned about is," He bend down and licked the side of her neck. "Is how to keep quiet so others won't hear us"

Seras' face turned pink, a gasp entering her lungs. Her left hand cuffed his shoulder as the other cuffed his head. Silently begging not to stop his tender touching. He groped her bum , pulling her closer while the other rubbed her front. Creating friction wit her clit. "The night is to young, we will see how much you can take." And with that , he faded away leaving her lustful and aggrivated.

Through out the night he would send out his shadows to slither up her leg, touching sensitive areas. Then retracting them before she could shoo them away. This teasing continued through out the night. A tickle here, a grope there, she was on the edge. She didn't know what she wanted. It was either to beat the crap out of him or strip him naked and jump on top. Maybe both. Either way, she was frustrated.

While Seras was dealing with her secret war, Spark was hacking into cameras all over the city. Watching groups that moved around as a pack of wolves. Stupid wolves, but deadly all the same. It seems this group of scum vampires hit the same places on scheduled times. Bars, nightclubs, even gas stations; everything was the same. None would buy/ order a drink, yet they'd leave with a victim. Elora hunched over her, watching each one of her computer screen carefully. Trying to see if any looked familiar. "Have we found their hive?" Elora asked. Her green eyes glowed even more with the darkness of the security room. Her need to slaughter them was growing. Oh, how she wished to rip them apart.

"Well, this group I have. You'd think they'd pick a better spot to hide or travel as mist. They are staying on the south side in an abandon motel. Some 'Bates Motel' creepfest."

Elora kissed the top of her head. "Thank you , dalrin'. I'm heading out."

Spark spun around from her chair to rush Elora before she fazed. "Shouldn't we let Leon know?! You'll get in trouble again!"

"THEN LET THEM TURN ME TO ASH!" Elora shouted. She was silent. She spun around back to Spark. "I'm sorry, darlin'. But I can handle them solo. I've killed much worse than them." Elora smiled lovingly. "I'll be fine, just tell them I'm doing my job. Can't argue with that right?" And with a chuckle, she was gone. Spark left alone in her computer room, eyes watering.

"Kill them all, let their ash dance at your feet"

3AM, few hours before sunrise. Elora quickened to the preys hive. Her mission: Slaughter. She showed up in front of the decrepit building. Hearing them walk back and fourth. Throwing beer bottles and snapping... something. Plastic? No, much thicker. Metal? No, not that either. It was too clean of a break. What the fuck are they breaking? She fazed into the shadows, hiding her presence. Clinging to the darkness corner, listening to their convo, hoping to pick up any information.

"Any orders?" Scum 1 asked.

"Nothing. We are left with dick in hand" Replied Scum 2

"Lash..." Lash? Fucking knew it! "He hasn't sent any orders or anything. I guess that means we are still free to do what we want" They all laughed, then hearing another snap. Elora creeped closer. "Haven't seen Darius in awhile." Elora froze. her heart dropped. "Well, nothing dangerous has come up, but have you heard that someone bought the old resort? Smells like trouble to me. If they start causing problems, Lash will send Darius out to clean shop HAHA!" Eloras anger grew. 'Keep one barely alive to interrogate. slaughter the rest' she used her 3rd eye to see where they were in that room and to see what the awful snapping was.

To her surprise, it was disgusting. Their poor victims, nothing but skin hanging on bones, corpses. Snapping bones off their bodies only to build chairs, tables, anything they could think of. Or just snapping because they liked the sound. Those poor girls. Elora unmasked her power casting the entire room in black. This must end.

Leon called Tifa to give her an update on everyone thus far. She wished she could be there to support everyone, but being an over protective mother hen doesn't make strong soldiers. "My Leon" She spoke softly.

"Yes?" He let a smile tug a corner of his mouth.

"Please be my eyes and ears."

"For eternity, I be anything you want."

"Oh, Leon. You treat me too good" The both hung up. They didn't have to say much more. Over hundreds of years, they were one of the same. Well, same of mind. Through war and peace times, They have never been truly apart.

' A Crusnik in love with a vampire. Hmph, Such a crazy world we live in Tifa. You are my prey yet I'd rather slay everyone else in this world that disagrees with us.' He looked up at the late night sky. ' Our eternal fates have intertwined long ago, yet my undead heart flutters faster than a boys first crush. Such a damned creature I am'

"YOU BASTARD!"

"You found me! Congrats." Alucard smirked. Seeing Seras' face covered in pleasure and frustration. "What is wrong? You seem on edge, my dear" He smirked.

"You. Fucking. Asshole. You know how hard it was to give orders when you were.."

"Not as hard as I am." Alucard's smile widen when he saw Seras' jaw drop from the 'thats what she said' styled joke.

"Where did you learn that?! You don't say things like that!"

"Spark showed me this show called "The Office", the American one." Seras face palmed. She thought the original, English show was better. But, thats like rooting for the home-team.

"Did she show you anything else?" Seras dreaded the answer.

"Shame on you! She is only 13 years old Seras"

"THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Frustration took over and she tackled Alucard into a portal, landing them onto the bed. "I'm so mad right now!" Alucard just let her do what she wanted. He just laid their. She played right into his game. "Get undressed now!" She commanded , he complied, fazing off his and her clothing. She aggressively kissed him. Pushing her lips hard against his over and over again.

Alucard grabbed her hips pushing her down onto his erection. She let out a pleasurable moan. she started grinding furiously. "I'm so mad at you". Her face was heating up. So much built up tension. Alucard just lulled his head back with a smile. Hands gripping her thighs. He loved frustrating her, he loved sex, best of both worlds. He thrust deeper.

"Show me how mad you are. Punish me, my Seras." She gripped his shoulders. Hardening her thrusts.

"Can you ever just shut up!?" with a high gasp that sounded more of a squeak , she came. Coding him with all she had. The thightness made him join her shortly after.

The manor was in a stand still. As everyone heard them. "Oh, thats just nasty." Spark commented

Elora walked through the front doors covered in blood. None of her. The mission was completed and information extracted. It seems This night was surely one no one will forget.


	9. The Truth

The manor froze when Elora walked in. She reeked of blood. She didn't bother to faze to her room. No, her mind was such a frenzy that she'd end up somewhere else. Alucard was just about to fall asleep with Seras curled next to him till he smelt her. 'What did that girl do?' fazing to her location.

Elora looked up at him, her face covered in victim's blood. "Not now, I just want to shower and rest."

"YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY? I TELL YOU WHEN YOU MAY REST OR BE AWAKE! WHAT DID YOU DO FOOLISH GIRL!?" He boomed, causing the walls to shake. His shadows danced behind him, thrashing with rage.

"My job, any other questions _Sir_?" She was not in the mood. She still had pent up rage in her. But she knew if she leashed it on him, It'd be the end of her. She used the bottom of her shirt to wipe off blood on her face and the shaved parts of her hair.

"Why did you leave the manor without notifying anyone?" He tried hard to remain from slicing her in half.

"Like I said, I was doing my job. Also, everyone was doing other things and I was free. I'll have my report for tomorrow night. This is something that has been going on before you arrived." Her eyes slightly sadden before hardening to her previous glare. Alucard may have been tired but he caught it.

'Keeping it close to the heart I see.' He thought. 'Must run in the genes.'

"Shower and meet me in the dining hall. I want a sum up. I don't like staying out of the loop. This is my house and I will have no secrets. I can be a great ally but betray me I will be your worst enemy. Read any history book, they'll prove my point." He spoke sternly, eyebrows furrowed. But he sounded more like a father than a boss. Made Elora chuckle ever so slightly.

"You got it boss. We don't have, by chance, a blood pack from a coffee junkie?" She raised an eyebrow smirking.

His features loosened up so a soft smirk in return. "I don't think we do, guess you'll have to tough it out." With that, he faded away. Leaving Elora in the halls alone.

She walked passed others rooms, she could sense them watching her. Either peaking from the doors or shadows. When she made it to her room, behind closed doors, she slumped to the ground. Making her shadows surround her. Her own small sanctuary. "I will kill him; I will kill all of them. I will take back what is mine. Oh Lash I will make you suffer. Taking away a girl's husband, now, that is something." She looked at her ring. "You'll be safe in my arms once again I promise, Darius." She stood up and walked to her bathroom. Luckily she didn't have a roommate. Well, technically Spark was. But that girl never left her 'domain' as she called it. Elora turned on the shower and sat in the warmth. "Feels like being human again…"

Alucard sat at the head of the table, waiting for Elora to give her report. He rubbed his beard as he thought. His thick wavy hair falling over his shoulders. He leaned on the arm rest. 'She must have ties with the enemy. No, that's not it, she was covered in blood. Is it personal for her? Anything about her might give me any hint.' He thought of how she came to be, then thought about her appearance. A look he hated but it fit her attitude. 'She did have a wedding ring…' Then the thought hit him like a rock to the temple. Before he could say it in his head she fazed into the room. She calmly walked to his side. Something changed about her, her hair was now grown out and in center of her back, from what he guessed. She put it in a sloppy bun that perched on top of her head. She wore a white tank and grey sports bra with her yoga pants. She was clearly ready to sleep for a long period of time.

She sat down, overlaying her arms on the table then laying her head on top of them. "If I wasn't already dead, I'd say 'I feel like death'" she mumbled through her arms. "Give me a moment to get enough energy to speak. I had the most amazing shower and I now have to talk about _this." _She said lazily lifted her hand, give it a small twirl as she spoke. A minute goes by and she lifted her head to look into his hell fire eyes with her piercing green eyes. He spoke before she could.

"What happened to your husband?" He said bluntly.

She was silent for a moment. Sighing as she spoke. "Well, to tell you that, I must tell you the whole story behind this town and the vampires that live here." She sat up straight. "As you can see we are nestled in the Rocky Mountains. Peeks are high that they block out the sun little longer with dusk and sun down. It was as close as us vampires could get to 'normal'." Alucard leaned forward, arms resting on the table with his head perched on finger laced hands. His shirt hung loose around his neck exposing his chest. "So, with that trait, many of vampire came her in hopes of being safe from hunters. Without us, this town economy would plummet. What I mean by that is, Old Bloods came here." This perked Alucards attention. "Tifa is one of them. I guess she was a Countess way back when."

'Hmm makes sense with her personality.' Alucard thought.

"Well, with Old Bloods comes old money. Business opened left and right and the population grew. Tourist showed up. Well, more of the goth alternative kids." She giggled. "With smartphones and social media, people found out about our nature. Well, not all. Most people think it's just a 24/7 all year Halloween town, but we all know there is some crazies out there." She shook her head giggling.

"Go on" He implored, getting impatient.

"Well, with the population growing and business being made. We caught attention of another Old blood." She looked at her hands. "The name he goes by is Lash, but who really knows that man's real name. Well, we noticed more ghouls. We would kill them before the humans noticed anything. At this time, I was picked up my Tifa and Leon. Giving me a reason to keep going." She paused. "I also met my husband at the club. He was the best killer, best hunter, and best leader. He was strong but caring. Everyone looked up to him." Her eyes stared to haze over. "He was such a handsome man. Tall and strong. Built like a shit house haha, even as a vampire he was this beautiful olive tone. I told him it was because he was Sicilian. He'd tell me 'The Sun misses me so as a parting gift, she let me keep my color.' He was such a dork."

Alucard noticed her eyes started to gloss over. He hated diving into someone else's personal affairs, but this is a way to find out what is going on with the local scum. Two Old bloods in one area usually means fighting between clans over who ranks over who… She was playing with her ring as she spoke. "Lash stormed into the club. Ranting and raving that his 'Children' left him for this 'Cunt.' It was during the day and everyone was upstairs sleeping but we all rushed down. Tifa went toe to toe with him. Ready to wage war on his face. But he brought up 'If you fight me now, this building may collapse and kill all those you have saved. Sure, I may die but so will everyone else. If the flee my shadows will drag them back in. I will use them as shields and weapons.'" Elora took in a shaky breath. Alucard knew she was on the brink of break down. She was looking up at the ceiling to keep the tears from falling. She closed her eyes casting a shadow around her. Allowing no one to see her and her weakness. Alucard sat, waiting. The shadows started to wobble around her. Her mental state was shaken and it was showing. As fast as the emotions came, they left all the same. The shadows disappeared leaving her with no emotion in her face. "Tifa was quiet for a moment, thinking of her next action. She asked him what he wanted. He had a crocked smile. He combed his dirty blonde hair to fix his comb over. He then pointed to Darius. 'I want him. As a payment for all of Helpers he has killed.' Rage ran through my body that bolted out, just trying to lay a hit on him. But he was too strong. I was flung back to the shadows where I came. Darius came over to me. He kissed me telling me to protect the others. Back then Spark was a newly turned. I promised that I'll get him back. 'If you follow me, he will die. If you hunt me down, he will die. if anything happens to my men, I will send him to kill you.' So for the past couple of years it's been a push and pull. I'd get close to figuring out where he was hiding, then Poof, gone. Tifa has been looking at the big picture. Taking care of us in a lump sum, so I took it upon myself. Most of the runaway's sires are working under Lash. I asked them to use their bond to find them but most had them cut off. Others would lead to their sires but they were foot soldiers taking orders from someone else who had order and so on."

Alucard sat back rubbing his eyebrows. From the shadows popped out a class of wine. Taking a sip, he looked at Elora who look like she was still fighting an inner battle that she was losing. "I must speak to your Queen on this matter. But this Lash you speak of seems to be our next official target" Alucard's crazy smile return. Giving Elora the creeps. "I want to meet him, give him a good ole' neighborly hello."

"I doubt your like Ned Flanders ' Howdy doodly neighbor-rooney'" she giggled. "If we get to him, I want the finishing blow. I want to see him tortured." Alucards smile widened.

"Oh, I might have to build couple of my favorite toys from long ago. They are all in a museum now. But until then, rest. We will be laying out a plan when this place is set up, barracks, armory etc. built." Elora furrowed her brow. "But, we will keep our ear to the ground. Till then." He faded away.

'I will have you on for show in front of this manor. Ramming the biggest pole up your ass and through your mouth. Making you die slowly and painfully. Heh, this form of torture runs in the family, from what I'm told.' She fazed to her room to rest.


End file.
